This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to a cable terminating cover retention system in which the cable terminating cover may be secured to the connector housing in a pretermination position, the terminating cover being movable from the pretermination position toward the connector housing to terminate a cable.
Prior art connectors have typically held terminating covers on a connector housing in a pretermination position by protrusions or ribs which sheared off when the terminating cover was moved from the pretermination position to a termination position and in the process terminated a cable on the connector, as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,528 and 4,475,786.
It would be desirable to have a terminating cover that could be secured to a connector housing in a pretermination position so that a cable could be positioned for insulation displacement termination therein, then moved to terminate the cable without requiring a portion of the terminating cover to fail.